e20fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1 (19 February 1985)
Episode 1, the first ever episode of EastEnders, was broadcast on 19 February 1985. It was written by Gerry Huxham and directed by Matthew Robinson. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis Den, Ali and Arthur break into Reg Cox's flat, 23b Albert Square and find him unconscious. Den runs to get Dr Legg, who he interrupts in an appointment with Pauline. Dr Legg tells Den to call an ambulance and goes to tend to Reg. Lou and Ethel see the ambulance arrive in the Square and Saeed tells them it's for Reg; he and Naima told Den that Reg hadn't been into their shop for his milk for three days. Angie lets Ethel into the pub to clean; they discuss Reg and Angie wishes Den a happy 17th wedding anniversary. Saeed and Naima discuss a quip Ethel made earlier that Saeed's father used to stock pease pudding for her. Lou interrupts a hushed conversation between Arthur and Pauline in the launderette, and asks Pauline what she was doing at the surgery earlier. When Pauline avoids answering, Lou says she will ask Pete. Nick tries to steal a flower from Tracey's stall, and taunts Saeed about the price of cigarettes. He enters the café and asks Ali and Sue about Reg, calling Ali a "stupid Turk". Lou enters and berates Sue for not noticing Reg was missing since he lived above her, and Sue tells her to leave. Lou goes to see Pete and Kathy on the stall and rages about Sue, Pauline and the lack of community spirit. Sharon shows Michelle and Ian some jewelry she has bought for Angie's anniversary present. Mark walks past and directs a sarcastic comment at her before going into the café to play on the arcade machines. Ian gets some dinner money from Kathy and joins Mark. Sharon gives Angie her present in the pub and Angie warns Den not to pour the profits away when he gives Lou and Ethel free drinks. At the surgery, Dr Legg advises Pauline and Arthur to tell Lou that Pauline is pregnant. Pete goes to the pub for a drink to celebrate Den and Angie's anniversary and Kathy goes to the café where she clashes with Sue. Michelle goes home and Lou is shouting at Pauline and Arthur about the new baby and Arthur being unemployed. Pauline snaps and tells Lou she is having the baby, and Lou storms out. Kathy arrives for her shift at The Vic and serves Ali and Sue. Dr Legg returns a phone call and says he didn't notice any injuries on Reg when he examined him. Ali and Nick play darts together and Nick winds Ali up, calling him a "stupid Turk" again and "Ali Baba". They get into a physial fight; Pete and Den separate them and throw them out, Den barring Ali and despairing about the blood on his shirt as Nick puts his fist through the glass in the door. Continuity This episode marks the first appearances of regular characters: Ian, Kathy, Lou and Pete Beale, Nick Cotton, Arthur, Mark, Michelle and Pauline Fowler, Naima and Saeed Jeffery, Harold Legg, Ali, Hassan and Sue Osman, Ethel Skinner, Angie, Den and Sharon Watts. It also marks the first appearances of Willy and Roly. Tracey, a long-standing uncredited extra also makes her first appearance in this episode. It also marks the first Duff Duff for Den. Michael Evangelou was uncredited for this episode. Angie mentions that it is her and Den's 17th wedding anniversary, meaning they married on 19 February 1968. Locations * 23b Albert Square * Albert Square * 1a Albert Square * Bridge Street Market * The Queen Victoria * First 'Til Last * Bridge Street Launderette * Al's Café * 45 Albert Square Quotes :"Stinks in 'ere don't it?" - Den Watts; the first line of dialogue heard in EastEnders. :Ethel: Robbed and murdered in your own bed, coming to something innit? :Den: He weren't robbed as far as we know, he ain't been murdered and he weren't in his own bed. Apart from that you're spot on as usual, Ethel. Credits Gallery File:FirstShotEpisode1.jpg|The first shot in episode 1 of EastEnders. File:ArthurAliDenFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearances of Arthur Fowler, Ali Osman and Den Watts. File:EthelFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearance of Ethel Skinner. File:PaulineHaroldFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearances of Pauline Fowler and Harold Legg. File:LouSaeedFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearances of Lou Beale and Saeed Jeffery. File:NaimaFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearance of Naima Jeffery. File:AngieFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearance of Angie Watts. File:NickFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearance of Nick Cotton. File:SueFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearance of Sue Osman. File:KathyPeteFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearances of Kathy and Pete Beale. File:HassanFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearance of Hassan Osman. File:IanMarkMichelleSharonFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearances of Ian Beale, Mark and Michelle Fowler and Sharon Watts. File:Episode001DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 1 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes